Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems generate tiles for use in viewing various metrics regarding the computer system.
For example, some computer systems allow users to select tiles for displaying various metrics. When a tile is selected by a user, the computer system automatically obtains underlying data from the computing system, and calculates a metric corresponding to the tile. The computing system displays the tile with a numeric indicator that indicates the value of the metric it has calculated, based upon the underlying data. When the underlying data changes, the system recalculates the metric to update the numerical indicator.
Some users, however, select a relatively large number of tiles for display. It can be difficult for a user to keep track of what the various individual numeric indicators are actually indicating. Therefore, it can be difficult for a user to determine whether a numerical indicator is indicating that the computing system is performing well, average, poorly, etc.
This problem can be further exacerbated when the user is viewing tiles on a mobile device, or another device that has relatively limited display real estate. The tiles can be relatively small, or the display can be cumbersome.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.